


Wild Child

by Youthgoneoscarwilde



Category: Mötley Crüe, W.A.S.P. (Band)
Genre: Bar, Blackie Lawless - Freeform, Fetish, Kind of cheating, Kink, Love, M/M, Name Calling, Not really though, Outdoor Sex, Panties, Pick Up, Pretty Boys, Sex, Underwear, Watching, cross dressing, humiliating, nikki dressing like a girl, nikki sixx - Freeform, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youthgoneoscarwilde/pseuds/Youthgoneoscarwilde
Summary: Nikki dresses like a pretty chick, Blackie watches him from across a bar; flirting with a stranger...
Relationships: Blackie Lawless/Nikki Sixx, Nikki Sixx/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Wild Child

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but fiction and has nothing to do with the characters real life. It’s also not based on real events, I don’t make any money from it - I don’t wanna disrespect anyone’s private life, I also respect real relationships and peoples lives!  
> Lots of love A

They have been playing this game for a while 

Blackie stared across the bar to a chick, dressed in a thight, leather skirt, a loose and ripped band shirt, paired with fish net stockings and black boots. There was a thick velvet chocker wrapped around her neck, long black hair feel onto her shoulder and her eyes were painted a dark black, a hind of glitter was on her cheeks.  
She was flirting with a young men, that was clearly interested in her, his hand slowly creeping up her leg. Blackie swallowed at the sight, heat growing inside him.

It has been a game he and Nikki have being playing for a while; Nikki dressing up as a pretty girl and starting to flirt with some men at a local bar until Blackie interrupts them as the ,,jealous boyfriend“. God it was hot, it never failed to get them both all worked up.  
Nikkis eyes moved over to him for a short moment, winked, before he turned his eye back to the guy that was tracing his thight.  
Nikkis hand slowly moving over his. 

Blackies eyes moved with the guys hand, it drove him wild: to see Nikki whoreing himself out like this, grinding up against those guys and letting them touch him. The way he batted his eyelashes at them and bit his lips. He cold see the top of the stockings Nikki had put, so far his skirt had moved up, he had put them on because he knew they got Blackie aching for him. Said could feel the heat growing inside himself and he was about to get up, walk over and grab at Nikki to whisper into Nikkis ear; that playtime was over and it was time to let him have his way, and then spit into the guys face: ,, To fuck off and leave his girlfriend alone, before he kicks his ass.“ When Nikki got up, the guys handing now laying on his ass, as they head to leave.  
Nikki turned around once to wink at Blackie, his long legs looking delicious in those high heeled boots. At once Blackie got up from where he was sat in a corner of the bar, following Nikki and the guy. 

They had already left the bar when Blackie reached the door, when he got outside there was no one in sign. A growl escaped from his throat, this was not the plan, if Nikki really considered to hook up with this guy, he was going to kick the ravens ass not the on of this bastard.  
It was then that he heard a loud sound, Nikki; ,, Oh, sweetheart you can’t do this.“ Blackie rushed around the corner to find Nikki, pressed against the wall by this dickhead who was kissing at his neck, one of Nikkis legs wrapped around his hips. Nikki stared Blackie right in the eye, grinning, before he started to grind against the guys crotch. Blackie snapped forward pulling the guy away, who looked up at him, clearly confused. ,, You better fuck off and leave my girlfriend alone, before I kick your stupid ass.“ The guy schrumple gathered up and run off as fast as he could. 

Nikki remaind leaning against the wall, skirt hicked up enough to show the top of his stockings. ,, And now to you! What the hell was this?!“ Blackie snarled, turning around to Nikki who just smiled at him lazily. ,, Wanted to drive you wild. Wouldn’t have hooked up with him of course, knew you would show up any minute.“ ,, Oh, you did?“ He stepped forward, grabed for Nikkis hips and turned him around, pressed him against the wall, one hand hold the bassists hands together over his head the other hicked Nikkis skirt all the way up and pulled his panties down. ,, If you wanna be such a little slut, I am sure you will be prepared for this.“ ,, Yes“ Nikki hissed the moment Blackie started to push into him. 

He had know from the moment he had gotten the skirt out of his closet, that Blackie wouldn’t want to waste anytime with forplay or preparing, especially not when he would make use of his plan and drive Blackie mad with jealousy. So he had given himself some time to enjoy himself in the bathroom and be ready for the night. 

Blackie let out a deep moan when he started to pull out and thrust back in right after, setting for a rather brutal speed, pinning Nikki to the wall. ,, Fucking slut, offering yourself to any kind of men.“ He hissed into Nikkis ear, which drew a loud whimper from said lips. ,, Shut up.“ Blackie snarled. ,, You gonna get us caught! But that’s what you want, isn’t it? Letting everyone see and hear what a big slut you are.“ A scream ripped from Nikkis throat as Blackie hit his prostata, hammering against it again and again. He tried to free a hand from the singers tight grip, but Blackie didn’t allowed it. ,, No, just my dick or nothing. Sluts like you don’t get the chance to jerk off.“ Nikki let his head fall back onto Blackies shoulder, looking up at him through dizzy eyes. ,, Faster“ He murmured. ,, Give it to me.“  
Nikki could feel his own dick switch when Blackie followed his orders, thrusting into him like crazy. It didn’t took long before he was pushed over the edge, coming all over the wall in front of him and his stockings. He knew Blackie was close too when Blackies teeth bit into his shoulder. Nikki threw his head back once more, moaning loudly when Blackie too came.  
He could feel it dripping down as soon as Blackie pulled out, zipping his pants close and then reaching down to pull Nikkis panties back up. 

Nikki let out a yell when he could feel Blackie lifting him up; he laughed hard, legs wrapping around Blackie. ,, What you doing?“ ,, Let’s get your slutty ass home.“ Nikkie leaned forward to kiss him. 

Maybe they were just a little bit in love ....


End file.
